


[ART] Sunt Mala Quae Libas

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Blood and Injury, Embedded Images, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: Two injured soldiers and an empty bottle of wine.
Relationships: Wiegraf Folles/Zalbaag Beoulve
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[ART] Sunt Mala Quae Libas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ostentatio vulnerum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622936) by [moemachina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moemachina/pseuds/moemachina). 



**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Earlier versions included [a hastily drawn third character](https://corpsebrigadier.neocities.org/images/ao3_images/ao3images_suntmalaquaelibas_bonus.png).


End file.
